A Still and Quiet Night
by Hannahdoll001
Summary: set post 'isobel' a quiet night in the salvatore mansion leads to a conversation between damon and elena in the kitchen while stephan is upstairs sleeping. an exploration of the damon/elena and stephen/elena relationships... could get kinda steamy.
1. Chapter 1

1.

He sat in the parlor with a glass of scotch. He was only vaguely aware of the heat from the fire that wasn't warming his cold body. He wasn't paying attention to anything except _her_. Her body. Elena's body. Elena's body upstairs in bed with his brother.

He listened to her pulse race and her breath come in hard gasps. Her low moans made his cock half hard. The corner of his mouth turned up in amusement, she was trying to be quiet. It was cute really, her attempt at discretion, she didn't know she might as well have been screaming like a porn star, she couldn't know that even at this distance her heart beat was defining.

Of course he always had the option of not listening, but he took another sip of scotch, leaned back in his chair and kept his senses acutely attuned to her hot writhing body. He wasn't in love with her, Isobel had gotten that wrong. He was obsessed with her, he wanted to possess her. He wanted to feed on her; he wanted her to beg for his fangs. He listened to her blood rush through her veins and he forgot about his brother, forgot that Stephen was the one making her gasp and moan and imagined himself above her hot, wet body. She was so... _willing. _He could sense it her whole body was open and ready to be taken. He was more than half hard. He could almost feel her orgasm overtake her, her body burst and pulsed with release. He could hear her and smell her, and his desire to taste her was overwhelming. Then she whispered his name.

"Stephen." she said in a haze of pleasure.

And she said it with such devotion that all at once he had the urge to rip out her throat. Or better yet rip out Stephen's and make her watch. He laughed at the thought of the terror that would sweep over her wide brown eyes. He downed the rest of his scotch and left the house. He needed to find someone to eat.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

She arched against his body, trying to get closer. She was always desperate to get closer to him. Closer to his body. His strong, cool, eternal body. She was beginning to feel that she could never get enough of him, that she would never be able encompass all of him. She clung to him as he moved inside her, and whispered his name as ecstasy pulsed through her.

"Stephen." she said with longing, her voice weak with pleasure. He buried his face in her neck as he came. He whispered, "I love you" and slipped out of her. He kissed her mouth leisurely and she felt devotion pour out of him, she knew he would do anything for her... almost anything.

She looked out the window at the night sky as Stephen's arms enveloped her. She looked at the stars and thought that even though they were a million miles away she was closer to them than she was to the vampire who's arms were wrapped around her.

"Where are you?" he asked giving her a concerned look, "you seem a million miles away." she turned her head to look at him, exhaustion hooded her eyes.

"I'm here," she said, "I'm here with you." she wasn't lying, but she wasn't telling the truth either. It was hard not to feel inadequate, hard not to feel frustrated by her own limitations. She was only human she only had so much to give, but she gave it all to him. She had laid herself bare and open to his touch and his tong. She gave him everything. She pushed herself to her limits, she let him exhaust her body but she wondered if he could even feel it. She doubted that she had any more effect than a soft breeze. She burned for the strength to exhaust him, to match him, to be inside of him.

She closed her eyes but despite her exhaustion sleep didn't come. She watched Stephen sleep and wondered if vampires could dream. "Where are you?" he had asked. "I'm here." she had wanted to scream it. _Can't you feel me?_ She was dying to ask. But she couldn't ask. There were so many questions she couldn't ask. She looked at his cool impenetrable body - their parts of him she would never know; some parts she'd never be able to understand, not unless she lived for a century and a half. Other parts he didn't want her to know- those were the parts she was desperate to explore.

He didn't like her to see his face when his eyes were shot with blood and his teeth sharpened into fangs, he did his best to hide it from her, but the monster in him fascinated her. She should be scared of him, repulsed by his fangs and red eyes but she wasn't. More than anything she was curious, she longed to see him, as he really was; unrestrained and at his full strength. She wondered what it would feel like to be bitten by him. To feel his fangs pierce her neck as they made love. Maybe then she would feel close enough to him. She didn't care if it killed her as long as she could have all of him for just a moment.

She couldn't tell him any of this; she couldn't ask him to show her his darkness. He'd spent more than a century fighting with himself. He hated the monster inside of him. He expected her to hate it too, he didn't understand that she couldn't hate any part of him and couldn't truly love him unless she knew all of him.

When she gave him her blood her only thought was to save him, to keep him alive. She didn't know what it would do to him. "I have this hunger that I've never felt before" he had said and even though she hated to see him suffer it was all she could do not to throw herself upon him and say "show me." She tried to be supportive but he didn't want that. "I don't want you to know that this side of me even exists," he said but she was dying to know. He was afraid of what he could do to her. But she wasn't afraid.

She brushed her fingers over his perpetually brooding brow. She couldn't imagine loving someone more than she loved Stephen, she couldn't imagine pleasure greater than that which he gave her. But what did she give to him? She could never tell, he was so impenetrable and the more she tried to push her way in the more he withdrew. So she didn't ask questions and she didn't ask for more, she lay next to him and felt closer to the stars.


End file.
